


New Ventures

by freakmoch



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz and Edea set out to fix the Duchys problems and find the vestal to end the orthodoxy once and for all. However, the Vestal seems to have a force with her that stops them in their tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ventures

Its been rough for a while now.

Months have passed since i first met her-- soft, flowy hair, bright pink cheeks that never seem to loose their color, and an appetite I could never compare to. So be my captain, Edea Lee.

I met her as she loomed over my town, a destroyed city... its called The Great Chasm now. She recruited me to be her aide as she was extremely unhappy about what some mage subordinate was doing... Burning houses down in Caldisla, I think? We both defeated him and reformed the Eternian Knights to their former glory. (Except Qada. Nothing could really be done for him, so he was thrown in a dungeon without his asterisk to rot. Go figure.)

Since then, the Knights had been going along the regular mission of trying to find the vestal. However... Its been too long. 3, 6, 9 months its been, searching for the vestal, trying to find where shes been but with no luck! The eternian forces are dwindling lately, with rumors going around that she may have an accomplice. One report had stated someone was spotted with the Vestal. A tall, stark man in black attire, whom almost never leave her side. Not much is known about him, but given all the reports I've read, he may as well be a mercenary. Whoever they are, he seems to know more about Eternia than I could comprehend... Its frightening.

They seem to know inside secrets of where knights were stationed and how to defeat them. Many of our asterisk users have fallen at the hands of the vestal, with ni end in sight. they'll soon come after Edea and I, as I bear the salvemaker asterisk at the moment.

I ruffle my hair and stand up, turning my attention to Edea. 

Shes pouting.

"Mrgrgr!!! Where could that wretched vestal be!?" She stomps, crossing and uncrossing her arms in attempts to quell her nervousness. She's been doing this almost daily now, as if the ritual will bring us straight to the vestal. She seemed so confident at first, but the longer we search, the more that confidence begins to wane.  It worries me, really... Her once bright eyes have gone dull from when we first met, and she seems more hunched up at her desk than training or eating all the pastries she likes.

"Its been too long.... Far too long!!" She slams her fist down on the hardwood, rattling a few stacks of paper off her desk. "She has to be around here somewhere. And with him missing..." She pauses, a pained look settles into her expression, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears. 

She rubs her eyes and retires to her room for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an AU where Tiz meets Edea first instead of Agnes. Its a very, VERY work-in progress AU!! Theres possibly mischaracterization since i'm not the best with first povs. This chapter just focuses on an introduction to whats going on from Tiz's perspective... I may or may not add on to this. Forgive me in advance.


End file.
